


Le luci di Porto

by key_fed



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_fed/pseuds/key_fed
Summary: Fabrizio e Ermal si ritrovano a Porto a girare un video per gli Eurovision.Non si vedono dai tempi di Sanremo, e una volta in Hotel si ritrovano a commentare le fanffiction in cui sono protagonisti, facendosi delle domande sul perchè la gente veda più di un'amiciza nel loro rapporto.One shot.Dal testo:“Hai mai pensato che forse dall’esterno è più facile vedere cosa stia succedendo fra due persone, senza alcun pregiudizio, senza alcuna paura?”





	Le luci di Porto

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, mi sono lanciata in questa one-shot, della quale non sono particolarmente convinta, ma, avendola ormai scritta ho pensato di darle una chance.  
> Mi sono fatta ispirare da tutte le gioie che ci hanno dato i metamero in questi giorni in Portogallo.  
> Me li sono immaginati in Hotel, dopo mesi che non si vedevano, a leggere le fanfiction che li vedono protagonisti, ed ecco che ne è venuto fuori questo.
> 
> Come ho già detto è una one-shot, ho già “col sorriso di un bambino” da continuare, questa è stata solo una parentesi.
> 
> Serve dirlo ancora? Non voglio mancare di rispetto a nessuno, se non vi piacciono i metamoro sotto questa “veste” non leggete, resta sempre e solo frutto della mia fantasia.
> 
>  
> 
> Ultimissima cosa, questa storia è scritta dal punto di vista di Ermal.
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> Un bacio!
> 
> Key

Pov.Ermal

 

“Comunque è incredibile dove possa arrivare la fantasia umana”

Fabrizio rise di gusto, davanti allo schermo del suo pc.

“Leggi qua ti prego” 

Mi disse indicando lo schermo.

Ero seduto sulla poltrona davanti a lui, mentre Fabrizio disteso sul letto, navigava in quel mondo che per lui era ancora una grande incognita.  
Il viaggio per il Portogallo era stato lunghissimo, fra ritardi e valigie perse, la stanchezza mi stava facendo assopire, ma non ancora del tutto.

Un bicchiere di Porto in mano, la sigaretta nell’altra, lo guardavo divertito.  
Mi piaceva vederlo così rilassato, di rimando faceva stare bene anche me.

Erano stati mesi intensi, il tour in giro per l’Italia per promuovere i nostri rispettivi album ci aveva tenuto distanti, ma soprattutto talmente tanto impegnati che quasi mi ero dimenticato quanto fosse bello potersi rilassare in una stanza d’albergo, senza pensieri, senza responsabilità.

Fabrizio rise di nuovo e mi risvegliò dai miei pensieri.

“Sei proprio un bambino” gli dissi scuotendo la testa, e buttando giù un altro sorso di quel buonissimo vino.

“Ma tu non puoi capire, qua c’è un intero mondo parallelo su di noi, com’è possibile che ancora non avessi letto nulla di tutto ciò?”

“Fabrì, perché sei rimasto agli anni novanta e a stento sai accendere un computer” risi divertito

“Coglione!” mi rispose risentito “scusa se il mio tempo libero lo passo con i miei figli e non a fare stories in riva al mare” 

“Ma sta zitto, tu il tuo tempo libero lo passi a mandare bacini alle telecamere, altroché” e iniziai a fargli il verso, arricciando la bocca

“Questo è troppo” Fabrizio si alzò di scatto dal letto lasciando il computer da una parte si lanciò su di me.

Appoggiai il bicchiere di vino prima che potesse cadere e mi ritrovai sul divano, sotto di lui a scalciare mentre mi faceva il solletico.

Sapeva quanto lo soffrissi e quanto mi desse fastidio.  
Era il contatto fisico molto spesso a irritarmi.

“Moro smettila o ti ammazzo” urlavo cercando di divincolarmi, ma per qualche strano motivo, mi stavo divertendo anch’io.

Non accennava a fermarsi così cercai di spingerlo a terra, lui però fu più veloce di me, e nel cadere mi trascinò con se, e in un secondo ci ritrovammo entrambi con la schiena sul pavimento.

Iniziammo a ridere come due cretini, di gusto, con una leggerezza che mi faceva bene al cuore.

Tutto d’un tratto ci fermammo, Fabrizio teneva le mani incrociate a livello dello stomaco, quasi tutto quel divertimento gli avesse fatto male, mentre io respiravo piano.

Guardavamo il soffitto in silenzio, il pavimento sotto di me era freddo, ma non dava fastidio, anzi, poche volte in vita mia mi ero sentito così bene.

 

“Erm” mi sentì chiamare piano

Voltai leggermente il viso per osservarlo

“Ti sei mai chiesto cosa spinga la gente a scrivere di noi?”

Mentre parlava continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto.

“Voglio dire, va bene lo scherzo, ma ho letto cose intense, gente che racconta di noi, che scrive storie e si immedesima nei nostri sentimenti”

Rimase per un attimo in silenzio per poi continuare la sua riflessione

“Hai mai pensato che forse dall’esterno è più facile vedere cosa stia succedendo fra due persone, senza alcun pregiudizio, senza alcuna paura?”

A quel punto mi tirai su, perché quei discorsi, e quei pensieri iniziavano a pesare.  
Rannicchiai le gambe al corpo, ma rimasi la, vicino a lui.

“Non lo so Fab, quando i giornalisti hanno ipotizzato che fra noi potesse esserci qualcosa che andasse oltre all’amicizia ho provato profondo fastidio” sospirai “ma non perché ci fosse qualcosa di male, ma perché non volevo che tutto questo potesse nuocere a te e ai tuoi figli”

Anche lui si tirò su, sentiva che il discorso si stava facendo più intenso di quanto avessimo previsto.

“Mentre leggevo quelle cose, cercavo di immaginarle, mi immaginavo abbracciato a te, o steso sul tuo petto” disse, lasciando a metà la frase

Inspirai profondamente, la conversazione era appena passata ad un livello fin troppo introspettivo 

“E ti dava fastidio?” chiesi senza sapere bene perché

“Tutt’altro” disse piano abbassando lo sguardo.

I nostri occhi si incrociarono, e tutto ad un tratto un brivido mi attraversò da parte a parte.

Non avevo mai pensato a Fabrizio sotto quel punto di vista, ogni abbraccio, ogni parola spesa verso di lui era frutto della stima e del bene che provavo nei suoi confronti, nulla di più.

Ma adesso era la, di fronte a me, che affrontava discorsi più grandi di noi, e forse complice l’alcol che avevo in corpo, o il fatto che ci trovassimo lontano da tutto e tutti, nulla sembrava poi così impossibile..

Lo guardai avvicinarsi leggermente a me, e lo stomaco si contorse ancora di più, non sapevo dove volesse arrivare.

“Ho voglia di baciarti” disse spiazzandomi

Sbarrai gli occhi, colpito da quell’affermazione così esplicita.

“E dopo? Cosa succederà dopo?” chiesi forse preoccupandomi troppo delle conseguenze che quella voglia di osare ci avrebbe portato

“Credo che lo scopriremo insieme”

Cogliendomi non troppo di sorpresa, mi tirò a se e senza che potessi aggiungere nulla mi baciò con veemenza.  
Non era timoroso, o impacciato, ma tutt’altro.  
Forse il bacio più passionale che avessi mai ricevuto, al punto che mi sciolsi completamente abbandonando ogni paura.

 

Ci sarebbero state conseguenze? La nostra amicizia ne avrebbe risentito?  
Poco importava, tutto quello che avevo letto nelle storie che ci vedevano come protagonisti, non erano nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili alla bellezza di quel bacio, così mi lasciai andare, dimenticando il resto.


End file.
